


Sa Gabing Ginambala Natin ang mga Alitaptap

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Canon Era, Drunken Shenanigans, LORD PATAWAD, M/M, Surprises, may alak pero walang balak excuse me
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: "Vicente, alam mo ba ang kuwento ng bakunawa?""Ha?"





	Sa Gabing Ginambala Natin ang mga Alitaptap

**Author's Note:**

> Mula sa Twitter (Paki follow na rin ang @bayaniserye): https://twitter.com/bayaniserye/status/1038426354209894400
> 
> Dahil nasa wikang Filipino ito nakasulat, at dahil canon era, kinakailangan kong subukin na maging tapat sa wika ng kanilang panahon. Shet. Pressure. At tsaka, as usual, maglalagay po ako ng glossary sa dulo. Salamat.
> 
> EDIT (20 Setyembre 2018): Credits kay Micah para sa NAPAKA-ADORABOL ART. Siya si Macaron_Jan sa Twitter! Ang kantang nasa fan art ay "Usahay," isang Bisayang awitin.

**Sa Gabing Ginambala Natin ang mga Alitaptap**

Nagambala ang mga alitaptap sa dalawang nagtatakbuhang binata. Nananahimik ang mumunting insekto, lumulutang kabiyak ng gabing walang imik. Ni hangin, walang ungol na dumapo sa damo. Damong ginawang himlayan ng natumbang Vicente. Natawa siyang mag-isa, habang ang kinawawang Joven, naghahabol ng hininga.

"Higa ka rin," udyok niya. "Subukin natin bilangin ang mga bituin!" dagdag hámon sa binata.

Inayos ni Joven ang dumudulas na antipara. "Hi-hinila mo lang ba ako... para magbilang?"

Itinungkod ni Vicente ang siko sa lupa, tsaka hinablot ang dulo ng manggas ni Joven. Bumigay na rin siya, marahang nagpatihulog sa tabi niya. May kakaibang samyong bumabalot kay Vicente. Tila bang halimuyak ng serbesa. Hindi siya sigurado. Baka lango nga ang kaniyang kasama, o sadyang nahuhumaling sa mga bituin.

"Isaaa..." Nakaturo si Vicente sa itim na langit. "Da-la-wa... tat-looo... apaaaaat..." Paisa-isang gumalaw ang kaniyang hintuturo. Mabagal, ngunit kakatwa na natatapilok ang kaniyang dila sa pagbigkas. 

"Nakainom ka ba?"

"Labing... ha? Ano? Naku, nagulumihanan tuloy ako! Ikaw talaga!"

"Ano?"

"Ano, 'lam mo, kuwento sa 'kin, 'no? Noong bata 'ko... Sabi ng itaaay... ang bawat bituin... may katumbas na hiling! Oooooo! Pero, kuwento-kuwento lang 'yun dati... Hindi ako sigurado ngayon..."

"Anu-ano naman ang hinihiling mo noon, Vicente?"

"Siyempre. Maging maayos ang búhay. Maging... masaya?" Tumingin siya kay Joven, ngunit nakatingala ang binata, ni hindi sinalo ang kaniyang mga mata. "Ikaw, ano ang—" nahiwa ng pagsinok ang tanong, "—hihilingin mo? Kung, totoo man, 'yung mga kuwento..."

Tumahimik muna si Joven, nag-iisip nang malalim. Nakapatong ang mga magkadaupang palad sa ibabaw ng tiyan na malumanay ang indayog ng pagtaas-pagbaba. Nagkiskisan ang mga hinlalaki. Matagal bago napagtantong sagutin, "Maganda rin humingi ng kasiyahan. O sakim ba iyon? Lalo na sa panahon ng digma. Mas mainam siguro ang humiling ng kapayapaan, ng kaayusan. O ng tahanan."

Umusog nang kaunti si Vicente, lumapit. Ngayon, sigurado na si Joven, marahil nakainom nga ang kaniyang kasama. Muling nagsibalik ang mga alitaptap, tahimik na kumikinang-kinang sa ibabaw nila. 

"Ano kaya kung, ang hiling mo, kasing, imposible... tulad ng, ano... sana maging maliwanag sa gabi?" Bumulanghit ng hagikgik si Vicente. Lumayo ang iilang mga alitaptap, na marahil natulilig sa kaniyang malakas na boses.

"Vicente, alam mo ba ang kuwento ng bakunawa?"

"Ha?"

"Nakuwento lang sa 'kin, noong bata ako. Hindi ko na masyadong maalala. Pinasa-pasa lang din ang kuwento." Pumikit siya, tila inaalala ang alamat na matagal nang nakaburol sa kaniyang utak. "Ngayon, ang naaalala ko na lang, kinain niya 'yung mga buwan."

"Talaga ba?"

"Ayon sa kuwento, mayroong pitong buwan sa ating daigdig. Ngayon, isa na lang. May diwatang tagapangalaga ng buwan, si Haliya. Pinoprotektahan niya para hindi na ito makain ng bakunawa. Para, kahit papaano, may tanglaw pa rin sa gabi. Hindi nga lang katulad ng dati."

"Hindi na nga katulad ng dati..."

"Kapag naglalaho ang buwan, sinusubukan daw ulit itong lamunin ng bakunawa. Kailangan daw mag-ingay ang mga tao para matákot ang halimaw. Para iluwa niya ang buwan. Para may liwanag na ulit."

"Maliwanag..."

Napalingon si Vicente kay Joven. Ibinaling din ni Joven ang kaniyang ulo at sa unang pagkakataon, nagkaabot ang mga mata nila. Mga matang bihag ng sansaglit. Iyon lamang ang kailangan, isang sandali. Tahimik na sandali.

"Joven..."

"Ang... gaganda..." Ngumiti siya. Bahagyang lumingon sa ibabaw. "Magaganda ang mga bituin at alitaptap."

"Alam mo, may... mas maganda pa..."

"Talaga?"

"Mas maliwanag, mas maaliwalas pa..."

"Ano?"

"Magsanib-puwersa man lahat ng bituin at buwan, tiyak ako rito. At... tingin ko... batid mo na..."

Patuloy na nakatitig lang si Joven, tila ba naghihintay ng sagot. Walang namutawi sa bibig ni Vicente, subalit nakikiusap ang mga mata. Mga matang palapit nang palapit, halos magkadikit na ang kanilang mukha, ang kanilang mga labi.

Uminit ang mukha ni Joven, at tila sumasabog ang tainga sa bawat pintig ng pulsong yumayanig sa kaniyang kaibuturan. May nangangalabit ng pansin, at naririnig niyang may ibang pahiwatig ang mga mata ni Vicente. Nakikipag-usap, subalit walang salita. 

"Kilala mo na... ang... pinaka-maganda sa mundo ko, Joven."

Ang mga matang nagkakaunawaan, dahan-dahang pumikit sa pag-asam ng sagot ng mga labi. Napapapikit sa tiwalang masasabi na ng bibig ang pinipigilang damdamin. Inilatag ni Vicente ang kaliwang palad sa pisngi ni Joven. Nagsasalubong na ang paghinga nila. Kung may pipiglas na halik, handa na siya, sila. Iyon lamang ang kailangan, isang sandali. Tahimik na sandali.

"Ang pinaka-maganda..."

"AKO!"

"AKO!"

"MAS MAHAL AKO NG TAUMBAYAN!"

"MAS NAKATATANDA AKO!"

"MAS MAHUSYA AKO MAG-ISIP!"

"MAS MAGALING AKO MAKIPAG-USAP!"

Nagulantang sina Vicente at Joven sa pagsabog ng mga boses ng magkapatid na del Pilar. Marahil, pati ang walang kamuwang na alitaptap, nabigla, at muling nagsiliparang palayo.

Sa dakong dulo, anino lamang ang naaaninag, na pasuray-suray sa damuhan. Nagtutulakan. Nagtatawanan din. Hula ni Joven, higit na sa lango ang magkapatid. Nagsisigawan sila. Buhol-buhol na rin ang pagsasalita, wala na siyang masyadong naiintindihan.

Tumayo si Vicente at kumaripas ng takbo sa dalawa.  

"Puñeta, anong ginagawa niyo—" sinok "—ditoooo?" Nagngangangawa na si Vicente, mistulang batang inagawan ng nginangatang tubô. "Bakiiiiit? Bakiiiit?" Naluluha siya na parang nasisiraan ng bait. Naghalo-halo ang kani-kanilang boses, pinupunit ang katahimikan.

Tumayo na rin si Joven at lumapit. Inakbayan siya ng batang heneral.

"Alam mo ba... kung sino... ang mas paborito ng bayan?"

Walang sinagot si Joven, pero nagpatuloy siya sa paglalakad. Paisa-isang hakbang, sumunod si Goyong sa yapak ng binata. Nakabuntot naman si Julian, na nakasukbit ang braso sa leeg ng kapatid. Sa tabi ni Julian, nakakapit sa kamisa ang luhaang koronel.

"Sugod!" palahaw ni Goyong. 

"Sugooooood!" dagdag ni Julian.

Halos matapilok silang tatlo sa daan pabalik ng bahay, ngunit nakauwi naman silang lahat nang maayos at buháy. Inasikaso sila ni Joven, mistulang ina sa mga pilyong paslit. Nang makita na niyang bagsak sa katre sina Goyong at Julian, sinilip niya si Vicente sa kuwarto.

Nakaupo lang si Vicente, nakabihis pambahay na. Inangat niya ang mukha at ngumiti kay Joven.

"Matulog ka na," bulong niya sa binata.

Akmang pahiga na siya nang pumasok si Joven sa silid at lumapit kay Vicente. Hinawakan niya ang kanang pisngi at idiniin ang mga labi sa kaliwa.

Sumiklab ang galak sa kaniyang dibdib. Totoo pala ang ikinuwento ng kaniyang ama. Natupad din ang kaniyang hiling. Kinukumutan na siya ng ligaya ngayong gabi.

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSSARY: 
> 
> \- Antipara: salamin sa mata; antiojos. (Eng. glasses.)  
> \- Bakunawa: sea serpent dragon mula sa Filipino mythology. Sobrang. LOVE.  
> \- Batid: alam/ know  
> \- Galak: joy/ ligaya  
> \- Gambala: guluhin. (Eng. to disturb/ disrupt)  
> \- Gulumihan: You might feel a bit "WTF???" by this word. And that is exactly it's purpose. Baffled. Naguluhan; nalito.  
> \- Hagikgik: tawa; chuckle  
> \- Halimuyak: samyo; amoy  
> \- Himlayan: salitang ugat: himlay; higa. (Eng. to lay down)  
> \- Indayog: rhythm  
> \- Katre: higaan/ bed  
> \- Lango: tipsy (hindi pa gaano lasing)  
> \- Nagulantang: SHOOKT  
> \- Napagtanto: naisip (reflective)  
> \- Pagsinok: sinok; hiccup  
> \- Pasuray-suray: pagewang-gewang  
> \- Sakim: selfish  
> \- Serbesa: alak  
> \- Tanglaw: liwanag  
> \- Ungol: moan
> 
> Usahay English translation:  
> "Usahay magadamgo ako/ Nga ikaw ug ako nagkahigugma-ay": Sometimes I dreamed that you and I fell in love. (Ayon sa viloria.net)
> 
> MARAMING SALAMAT SA INYONG SUPORTA, MGA GILIW!!!  
> Feel free to add me in Twitter (@PrinsipeNgPoot). Say hi and magpakilala!


End file.
